Single
by x-Star-in-Heaven-x
Summary: Gabriella HAD the perfect boyfriend until she met Troy, her exboyfriend in high school. After that, every single relationship that Gabriella has with her multiple boyfriends never last. Can Gabriella find the perfect boy before Troy finds his perfect girl
1. Gemini

This is my second fanfic...so hope you enjoy! x-free-x

Hate

* * *

I was thinking about my boyfriend of three weeks, Logan Sommersfield, cute athletic playboy and number one hottie from Alabama. Hopefully he was gonna take me somewhere soon because all he's done was stay at home and talk to me over the phone for five minutes. 

I sighed as I put on my shoes. I promised to meet Sharpay at the theater first; we were going to see the latest Lindsay Lohan movie; **Just My Luck**.

Sharpay Evans had turned me from a "freaky math girl" to a busty, wild, and sexy party animal. She was my best friend and we soon did everything together; practiced french-kissing each other, shared tampons, and all that other stuff. Taylor soon became distant to me...she just reminded me of my old nerdy self.

"Hey Sharpay!" I gave my best friend a hug.

"Thank God...I forgot my purse to pay for the tickets. You'll help me right?" Sharpay pleaded.

I laughed as I handed over the money.

As soon as we were seated inside the theater, Sharpay refused the bowl of popcorn I was handing to her.

"Sorry Gabi, but I'm on a diet." What was hypocritical was that Sharpay had bought the Giant Slurp of her strawberry smoothie but I didn't say anything.

After the movie was over, Sharpay and I were talking about Lindsay Lohan's breasts.

"God, they're HUGE! She's probably a D." Sharpay whispered.

I threw back my head and giggled. "She probably had plastic surgery. I mean...would you get them?"

"HELL YEAH!" Sharpay yelled.

We laughed as Sharpay's boyfriend found us.

"Hey Tyler..." Sharpay and Tyler were busily sucking faces as I stared at them. I didn't mean to be rude, but just how do they do it?

"Um, Sharpay?" I tapped her sharply on the shoulder.

Gasping for breath, Sharpay turned around. "What?"

"I have to go home and study for my test, if that's alright with you?" I didn't receive an answer as my best friend had returned to her boyfriend's lips. I rolled my eyes, swung my purse onto my shoulder and walked out of the mall.

Just as I unlocked the front door, the phone rang. Then the answering machine turned on.

"Hey, you've reached Gabriella Montez, single and lively! So like leave a message since I'm obviously not here. Bye!" recorded the machine.

"Hey, Gabi? This is Logan...I was wondering...if um...you wanted to go out tonight. So...um...call-" Logan mumbled.

I dashed towards the phone. "Hey Logan!" I ran out of breath.

"Oh hey, yeah...I was wondering if-"

"You wanted to go out? Yeah, sure, I'm free!" I desperately added. I did **not** want to go back to the mall to see Sharpay and Tyler make out again.

"Right. So like I'll pick you up at nine?" Logan asked.

"Whoa, Logan, you're supposed to tell me where we're going?" I rolled my eyes. He was obviously new at this.

"Oh yeah...um...at the new dance club; Atmosphere?"

I winced. Atmosphere was the worst dance club downtown. It had bad DJs, expensive drinks, and a quiet sound system.

"Um...sure. What about Gemini?" I suggested.

"Gemini...sure...okay. Nine?" I could feel Logan smile his awfully-cute-and-confused smile.

"Nine." Then I hung up. What does it take to get guys to know this dating-routine?

* * *

It was time for the dance club. I threw on my pre-prepared outfit and frowned when I faced the mirror. 

"God, I look fat." I mumbled. Squeezing my baby fat here and there, I squirmed. _What's Logan gonna think? That he's dating some kind of pig?_

I then waited for the minute to ring fornine o' clock. Of course, guys can't be **early** to pick up a girl; that'll make them seem eager. And guys can't be late. That'll make them seem like he doesn't care.

I twiddled my thumbs until I got sores when finally I heard a car honk. I sat up and took a glance at the clock; 9:13. Too early, and so I winced.

"Hey Gabi..." he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Hey Logan. Ready?"

He threw back his head and laughed. "'Course. Anything with you."

When we reached the rowdy dance club, I smiled. This was gonna be fun.

Once I walked in, I hit the dance floor. It crept closer to midnight and everyone was still dancing. I was flirting with cute guys and was currently dancing to _My Humps_.

Logan finally found me near one o'clock. "C'mon, I buy you a drink!" he winked.

I grinned. As I took his hand, he put me on a stool and grabbed the one next to me.

"Two beers please." Heordered. Then he turned to me.

"So...how's your night?" he asked.

"Friggin' awesome! I love Gemini! My favorite club downtown! Thanks for bringing me here." I thanked Logan gratefully.

"And now...we'll have karoake! I need two hotties up here; one guy, one girl, so come on up!" the DJ announced.

I practically leaped off my chair. Logan held me back.

"I never knew you liked to sing!" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well now you do! C'mon, let's go!" I dragged him over in line.

The DJ looked at me and Logan holding hands and waiting impatiently in line.

"Well, we have an enthusiast! You," he pointed at me. I squealed happily. The DJ continued, "and you."

I turned towards Logan. "Did he choose you?"

Logan shook his head. "The guy next to me." he murmured.

I turned to face the guy standing next to Logan. He looked awfully cute and familiar, with his brown hair sloshed unevenly on his head. His blue eyes twinkled as he laughed. _Oh my God...his teeth are straight!_ I thought excitedly. No boy have I ever dated had such perfect teeth...This obsession was alright for a nerdy hottie like me.

"Hi." I nervously waved at him as we both got up on the stage.

"Oh hey. I can't believe I was chosen!" he laughed as he ruffled his hair to make it even messier.

I smiled back weakly. _How cute can he get?_

"So...what song do you want to sing?" he asked nicely.

I shivered with excitement. "_Start of Something New_? Never mind, you probably don't know it..." I remembered this song as the first I sang with this one really hot guy that I almost kissed in high school...

The guy looked at me strangely. "Whoa...I know that song too! No, that was the first song I sang with this really cute girl...we split up when she started to hang out with sluts and stuff...but she was one of a kind...no doubt about it...brainy..." he murmured.

I smiled. "What's your name?"

"Troy Bolton. Yours?"

My heart stopped and my smile slid off my face. "Troy...Bolton?"

Troy laughed. "Want me to say it slower?"

I shook my head. _Oh my God..._

"What's yours?" he repeated again.

"You really think I'm a slut Troy?" I blurted out. _Shit, I blew it _I thought, but I couldn't stop.

"No...you don't look sleazy. What are you talking about?"

"You really think I'm a slut? You really think I wanted to hang out with Sharpay and her crew? I did that because Taylor wouldn't stop being a _bitch_! Even you and Chad ignored me! I thought we were _in love_ Troy! But no, all you did was flirt with Camille! How do you think I feel about this now Troy? You know what? I never loved you. I _hated_ you." I cried as I swung my purse over my shirt and stomped out of the club.

As Logan's mouth dropped, confused and thunderstruck, he watched as I motioned for him to go.

"Wait...Gabriella?" Troy left the club and chased after me.

"What do you want? What more could you possibly want?" I spat at him.

"Gabriella...I'm sorry." He whispered.

I truly almost stayed behind to make up with him, but then...

"Ohhhh Troy!"A busty blonde swung her arms around Troy's neck. "Why don't we go get ourselves a room?"

Troy slapped his forehead. "Alycia..."

I glared at Troy with a rush of pure anger. "Yes Troy...go get a room and leave me alone!"

I then entered the car with Logan and slammed the door. As his slutty girlfriend dragged him back in, Troy looked at me one last time, as if waiting for my apology.

Instead, I showed him the finger and Logan drove us off.

* * *

Please review!


	2. A Surprising Meeting

Thanks for the reviews!

A Surprising Meeting

* * *

My makeup was ruined. As the tears quickly went down my face, Logan finally spoke up. 

"Who the _hell_ was that?" He asked bluntly.

I laughed quietly. "You mean him or the one that was screaming at him?"

"Him."

"My ex boyfriend in high school. He was a total jerk." I crossed my arms and looked at Logan with my _I'm-not-saying-anymore_ look.

"Fine. Whatever, tonight was bad night in the end." Logan finally reached my apartment and stood by the door, his hand leaning on one wall.

"So...I was wondering..." His fingers traced the outline of the brick on the wall.

"What? You wanna come in?" I unlocked the door and then stepped inside.

"No...I was wondering if you could pay for tonight. See, I'm broke, and that's why I didn't ask you to go anywhere fancy for me. So...since you're my girlfriend, you give me the money, and I will give you a kiss." Logan leaned in, closing his eyes.

I pushed him away. "You expect the **girl** to pay? You know how much tonight costed? About $20 and you can't afford that?"

"Gabi-"

"Don't 'Gabi' me! Why, do you I would pay? Logan...you are a self-centered freak!" I slammed the door in front of his face.

I slid down, back against the wall, and more tears slid down my face. I could hear his car back out of the apartment parking lot and zoom off into the night sky.

"Kinda harsh aren't ya Gabi?" a voice came from the living room.

I groaned. "What do you want Sharpay?"

"Boyfriend troubles? This must be like your...sixth break-up this month?" Sharpay sat down beside me and talked as if she was discussing the weather.

"Guys are so immature these days. I mean, my mom even found the perfect guy!" I pouted.

"Gabi, if it makes you feel better, we'll hit Chip's." This was Sharpay's most favorite way to sympathize any one of my break-ups; Chip's Internet Cafe.

As we drove over to Chip's, Sharpay turned up the radio.

"_You've got your mother and your father, every other, telling you what to say,_" The radio boomed.

Sharpay immediately turned it off. "Kelly Clarkson makes me **sick**."

"That's Kelly Clarkson? I love Kelly!" Isquealed as I reached over to turn up the volume.

We were arguing over Kelly Clarkson's singing skills all the way to Chip's. As we got into the elevator, I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Another 'Montez Moment' Gabi?" Sharpay stared at me. We made this up together; "Montez Moment". Whenever I was really upset and after Sharpay would cheer me up, I would just break down laughing over the stupid thing.

I nodded, clutching my sides for balance. I was laughing so hard that when this cute guy came into the elevator, I couldn't control myself.I leaned on the guys shoulders for steadiness as I kept giggling.

Sharpay sighed. "Sorry, she's the human-hyena."

The guy chuckled. "She's cute that way."

Suddenly, I stopped. "What?"

The hunk stepped in the middle of me and Sharpay. "I think I said you were cute?"

I looked over his shoulder and saw Sharpay frantically motioning, "_Hug him you retard!_"

I shook my head at Sharpay. She slapped her forehead.

"Excuse me? I didn't?" The guy seemed to be confused.

I turned to look at the guy. "No, sorry. It was just my friend over there." I pointed at Sharpay as the guy turned to see who I was pointing to.

Sharpay grinned her _I'm-so-cute-so-date-me-instead_ look. The guy smiled.

"This is heaven. I'm surrrounded by babes."

I rolled my eyes. Seeing this as some kind of "flirt-session", Sharpay hit the 8th floor. Chip's was on 12th.

As she stepped out, ignoring my death glare, she waved goodbye to us. "I'll see you later!"

The doors closed and it was just me and the hunk.

"Sorry, but are you like Ashton Kutcher's younger brother?" I couldn't help but ask.

The guy laughed. "No...I'm Parker."

My lips murmured his awfully cute name. "Parker..."

"And you?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"Gabriella."

As we leaned in for a kiss, the elevator doors opened.

A familiar-looking guy stepped in, twirling his basketball. As he whistled, I could not help but gasp.

"_Chad_?"

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Friends?

Thanks for the reviews! I know in this story Gabriella is sorta slutty...but in this story, she's also influenced by Sharpay (which to me is the definition of sleazy..so no offense) but keep reading! There will be more!

A/N: Some parts will be all caps here. As I was typing, I was like, "This reminds me of Harry Potter 5". I was really annoyed by Harry in that book so Gabriella will show some similarity in this chappie.

Friends?

* * *

"Chad!" I yelped as I pulled away from Parker. 

Chad turned to look at me, frightened as I swung my arms around him. A very confused Parker excused himself and left the elevator.

_Damn, there goes another hunk._ I thought.

"I know you think I'm hot...but please don't do this so suddenly." Chad tried to push me off of him.

I laughed. "Don't you remember me?"

Chad shook his head.

"I'm Gabriella. Montez? Does it ring a bell?"

"Oh...the slut. I **definitely** remember this now." Chad looked at me intensely. "Why did you leave us?"

I rolled my eyes. Here he was again, acting like the big brother.

"Look, you guys were being jerks! How many times do I have to say this to Troy...then you-"

"You met Troy? Where?" Chad asked interestedly.

"At a dance club making out with some girl named Alycia." I waved my hand over the subject.

"I haven't seen him for a while! Man I miss him." Chad smiled wildly. "We could play basketball together! We could crack jokes again! Finish each other's sentences!"

"Yeah, well, the last guy who prepared his entire day with this other guy turned out to be gay." I grinned.

Chad swatted at me playfully. "I just miss him...that's all."

"Well I **don't**." I crossed my arms, as if to settle the matter.

"Look, I know when he flirted with that girl in high school that you were hurt. But c'mon, he's a guy. It's **okay** for him to flirt!" Chad stated.

"Chad, I'm lucky I'm here today. I have this glamorous best friend, a great future ahead, and I'm currently single! I would definitely choose this over this nerdy-"

"Chick." Chad blurted out.

"What?" I asked bewilderedly.

"If you're talking about Taylor McKessie, she is one hot chick." Chad grinned at the very thought.

I rolled my eyes. "You going out with her tonight?"

The elevator then reached the twelfth floor. Chad followed me and stepped out and walked down the hall to Chip's.

"Just tonight? No, my friend, I've already seen her," Chad dropped his voice to a whisper, "**_secrets_**."

I was rather taken back by that comment. Eww! Who would want to see a sweaty politician's _secrets_?

We opened the door to Chip's. The room was booming with loud techno music while everyone was online, either on AIM or on Myspace.

"How many?" the counter-lady asked.

I looked at her. "Oh, two."

"Name?"

"Gabriella Montez...and Chad Danforth."

The counter-lady looked up. "**_And?_**"

"Chad Danforth, she already said that-" Chad stopped mid-sentence.

Turning white, he stammered, "Oh, hey Taylor."

Taylor McKessie stared over her computer. "What are you doing with this dyke?"

I felt myself grow red with anger. "_Excuse me_?"

Taylor looked at me sternly. "I said, 'dyke'. Got a problem with that, you slut?"

"I AM NOT A SLUT!" I screamed.

The whole Internet Cafe grew quiet. Everyone, including the creepy computer geeks looked up.

"DO YOU SEE ME WEARING ANYTHING SHOWING OFF MY BELLY BUTTON? DO YOU SEE ME COME IN IN JUST A BRA AND A THONG," (after being said that, one guy in the back whooped, "I'd love to!")"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH SHARPAY? I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU GUYS BUT I COULDN'T SINCE I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" I yelled. My throat started to form a lump. I could feel tears brimming from my eyes.

"Gabi-"

"I'm sorry for yelling. But I can't help this harshness. Everyone acts the same way back. Didn't we all learn in kindergarten 'The Golden Rule'? Do you think you'd like to be called the 'Slutsitute' everywhere you go?" I started to cry.

Taylor took my hand after a moment and led me to a back room with Chad. Seating me into a chair, both of them leaned towards me.

"You were my best friend Gabriella. We would laugh about how Brian Dickens tried to recite pi and talk about how Einstein came up with his theory of relativity. I loved those days. But then, you sort of snapped-" Taylor calmly spoke.

"I DIDN'T SNAP! TROYFLIRTED WITH CAMILLE!" I belted out.

"Let me finish. You sort of...found out Troy flirted with Camille. Then you hung out with Sharpay. How does that make you feel?"

There was a silence that followed. I sat, wiping away my tears, and thinking angrily. I was mad at Troy; I knew that for sure. I would never forgive him. But I was also angry at myself. Why was I being so self-centered? Who cared if Troy flirted with Camille? She moved anyway!

I heard Chad rummage through the janitor closet and take out a basketball.Hedribbled to a familiar beat.Then Taylor slapped her hands on the wall. The beat kept going. Then I reluctantly joined in.

"_Coach said fake right,_

_And break left,_

_watch out for the pick,_

_and keep an eye on defense,_" I sang.

After the song, I looked at Chad and Taylor. They were all smiles, and so I grinned back.

I was glad to be friends again.**_

* * *

_**

Please review! 


	4. StilettoStabbing

Thanks for the reviews! Mucho love for all of them!

Stiletto-Stabbing

* * *

I walked over to Chad and Taylor and embraced both of them with a hug.

"God...I'm so glad we're friends again." I murmured as Taylor and I held each other.

"Me too. Say, why don't I treat you to a smoothie?" Chad grinned. He pulled out his wallet.

I laughed. "That sounds good."

We exited the room and entered the Internet Cafe again.

"I was waiting for you! Alycia thinks you guys were making out in there or something-"

Troy stopped abruptly and caught my eye. We both looked away.

"We were...just going to get a drink." Taylor tugged on my hand and led me out of the cafe with Chad following us.

Pushing the down button on the elevator, we were soon stopped on the eleventh floor.

"_Holy shit_...how fast are you Troy?" Chad raised his eyebrows at his unsightly appearance.

"I ran down the stairs and hit the button. Elevators are too _damn_ slow." Troy ruffled his hair. My knees almost buckled.

Our eyes caught each other. Soon, we were engaged in a mental conversation.

_What the hell are you doing Troy?_

_I need to talk to you._

_Well, they're treating me to a smoothie and you weren't invited._

_Please, just this once, Gabi._

Taylor looked from me to Troy. "If you want...we'll leave you two alone..._won't we Chad_?" She pulled Chad out of the elevator.

Troy and I held our stares. We didn't speak for until we left the elevator.

"We need to talk." Troy mumbled.

We walked along the streets, neither one of us realizing we were walking in circles.

"Why? I thought I told you to leave me alone." I gruffly responded.

"I miss you."

"Try saying that w!hen your mouth is occupied with Alycia's."

"Alycia never snaps at me."

"That's only 'cause you guys have already _bonded_ if you know what I mean."

"Look, GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled. I stared into his eyes.

We leaned towards each other, almost about to kiss.

_Please...just this once God..._I thought.

Our lips entwined for half a second until-

"Troy?" Alycia came around the corner.

We pulled apart and looked at her. As it came to us, we quickly made a scene.

"What was that? Coming on to me? You are such a jerk!" I said.

"You _came on to her_?" Alycia said, disbelievingly. Her eyes were wide.

"What! I didn't _come on to you_!" Troy crossed his arms and tried to grab Alycia's hand.

"Still, your lips touched! I thought I trusted you Troy!" Sobbing, Alycia kicked him with her high-heeled stilettos and ran down the street.

Troy tried to chase after her but I grabbed hold of his arm.

"Look, if you want another kiss, you're gonna have to forgive me-"

"Troy. Don't chase after her. She's not worth it." I nodded knowingly.

"What do you know? I had a long relationship with her!" Troy pointed out. He stared into Alycia's direction.

"God, myleg hurts." He buckled down and stared in shock. Blood was trickling down from a nasty cut.

"Here, come to my place, I think I have remedies for stiletto-stabbing cuts." I winced as I saw the inch-deep cut. I stuck out my hand.

"What do you want?" He spat bitterly. "You're the cause for this!"

My mouth dropped in disbelief? "_Me_? It was _my _fault?"

"Yeah...if I hadn't kis-"

Both of us looked at each other.

I gulped. "We kissed."

Troy nodded. "But it doesn't mean anything does it?"

I smiled. "No..nothing."

"So, I can still go to your place?" Troy said.

I nodded and called for a taxi.

* * *

Please review! I know all my chappies are short..but they're all leading to something! 


	5. Crying

I'm soooo sorry that it took me a month to finally update. I'm like mentally slapping myself...sorry!

The Bet

* * *

"Whoa...this is your place? Nice loft." 

I beamed at Troy's comment. I had spent a year decorating and refurbishing the place...just in case a special someone had came along and we decided to do a little something...

Troy moaned as more blood came out.

"Don't squeeze it! Oh my God...you're losing more blood." I ran to my cupboard and pulled out the sterile gauze bandages and bacitracin.

Troy collapsed on the couch. I pulled him up.

"What the hell are you doing Gabriella?"

"Don't you snap at me Troy, you're becoming paler every second!" I brought over a tub of water and stuck his leg into it.

Troy cried out in pain. "I am so going to kill Alycia if I ever see her again."

"Not if this kills you." I started to clean his cut.

With every move, he stared at me. After five minutes, I looked up and his eyes found mine.

"That's it. I give up." I put a curl behind my ear.

"No. Don't! Please finish." Troy begged.

"No I meant, why are you staring at me?" I asked demandingly.

He hesistated and then said, "I think you look pretty. That curl brings out your eyes..."

My body exploded with thoughts. One half was screaming, "_KISS HIM! If he thinks you're still pretty after so many years, then he's worthwhile!_"

The other half yelled, "_He's not a virgin! Would your mom like that? Plus, he CHEATED ON YOU!_"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

Troy immediately stopped complimenting me. "I'm...sorry."

We enabled another mental conversation.

_I think I've fallen in love again._

_Stop. Stop it! We're supposed to hate each other!_

_Why?_

_You cheated on me!_

_Gabriella, just give me a chance._

_You're not a virgin!_

_I've never had sex._

_Alycia said so._

_Alycia only said that because she thought if she did then no one would take me away from her...but that failed. You came into the picture._

There was quiet moment and then I returned to finish cleaning his cut. After putting a gauze bandage, I sat down next to him.

Troy closed his eyes as if the gauze bandage did the trick.

"I...don't know what to say." I stated simply.

His hand crept towards mine.

_They're so firm...flexible...strong..._

I suddenly found my fingers tracing his abs.

_Who's his basketball coach? I've got to thank him for what's basketball done to him..._

He put both of his hands on my face.

"Do you...forgive me?" Troy whispered.

"I'm not sure if we're still meant to be. I mean, I'm still afraid you might cheat on me. There are a ton of pretty girls out there..." My voice trailed off.

"Then we'll make a bet." Troy removed his hands and folded it across his lap.

I rubbed my ear. "What?"

"If you can find the perfect guy, besides me, on next Saturday at 7pm, bring him to Gemini. If I can find the perfect girl, besides you, on next Saturday, I'll bring her to Gemini. If we fall in love with them...then we're not meant to be." Troy slowly said.

"What if we don't find anyone?" I asked.

"Then me and you are perfect." Troy took my hand.

I hesistated to respond. Troy looked at me intensely with his blue eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it. It sounds crazy, but I'll do it." I said.

Troy smiled. "We'll start, after I stay a night at your place?"

I nodded. "When your leg is made for walking, then you can leave."

* * *

When the curtains shone the daylight straight into my eyes, I groaned. Troy was going to leave this day.

I got up hesitantly and headed for the kitchen. Then I heard a stumble and a crash in Troy's room.

"YES!" Troy smiled at me when I came around the corner to see what was going on. He was definitely walking and his pride covered up the tears in his eyes. That was pain.

I clapped. "Yay the lame can finally walk!"

Troy rolled his eyes. As I made pancakes, Troy stared at me from across the counter.

_Damn it, there he goes again. Glue your eyes to yourself!_

I slapped down the spatula as Troy jumped.

"Can you please...roll your eyes up into your head?" I asked, closing my eyes in frustration.

Troy laughed. "Sure, gameplayer."

And then all of a sudden, it seemed like we were back in high school. His selfish boy immaturity came back and my shyness took over. It was just like high school, all over again.

Troy and I spent breakfast laughing over high school memories. When it was time for him to go, I dearly wanted him to stay. But he couldn't...because my stubborn self keeps telling me that we're not meant to be.

"Well...see you next Saturday." Troy said as he leaned in for a quick hug. During that moment, my heart melted into him. I had trouble restraining my tears...oh my God...why was I crying?

Troy wiped away my tears with his fingers. "I know we're supposed to be together. I'm sorry."

As the door slammed shut, I felt like crawling into the corner of my bedroom. I hate myself sooo much.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Together

Thanks for reviewing.

LAST CHAPPIE: Together

* * *

Coming in from my morning jog, I wiped away my sweat. It was a hot day outside and I didn't want to go back into it again. All I wanted to do was to crawl up in my bed and watch _The Titanic_ over and over again. 

After a quick shower, I blow-dried my hair and tied it up intoa neat ponytail. I tried so hard the night before to not start crying about Troy again but I just couldn't help it. I thought I didn't need him.

As I swung around the corner, I found Sharpay making out with a cop. **A COP?**

I pulled Sharpay away from his rough lips. "What do you think you're doing? You're...you're kissing authority!"

"He paid for my parking ticket. I thanked him." Sharpay giggled dreamily.

I shook my head. "You can't just kiss someone...not even a cop!" I took her hand and went inside the local coffeeshop.

"Two coffees please." I ordered. As I brought the cups back to my table, Sharpay was nowhere to be found.

I slumped down in my booth. _Some friend..._

Instantly, my mind fast-forward to a daydream:

_"I'll pay, you tip. Fair?" Troy smiled as he pulled out a ten._

_I grinned. "Sure." _

_We snuggled our hands into each other's, never wanting to let go. Drinking from the same cup, but with different straws, I felt so warm cuddled inside his hug..._

I shook my head out of my reverie. Sure enough, a cute guy that looked a little like Troy sat across from me.

"Hi. Mind if I sit here?" he asked in a voice as deep as Troy's. Oh my God...I was obsessed!

"Nah. It was actually my friend's seat but I think she went back to find the cop that she was sucking faces with." I winked.

He laughed. "Mine?" he joked as he pointed to the cup of coffee that was supposed to be Sharpay's.

"Sure." I shrugged as I passed it over.

When I came into the coffeehouse, I was single and troubled. But when I left, I was dating the guy named Jeremy...and still troubled.

* * *

I think I changed my hairstyle about ten thousand times that night. 

I wanted to look right for Jeremy, but more importantly...Troy. We couldn't be together, we weren't meant to be together. My stubbornness pushed me to end this relationship that was going on and off. I couldn't take it.

When I heard the knock at my door, I shot up out of my seat and answered it.

"You look great!" Jeremy said as he pulled me in for a kiss. He immediately tried to enter my mouth with his tongue so I pulled apart abruptly.

"Sorry, cold sore." I lied quickly, pointing to my mouth.

He nodded. "Okay...I'll just be a sec." Jeremy ran out of my loft. I wiped mymouth quickly behind his back. _What a terrible kisser._

After what seemed like twenty minutes, Jeremy raced back into my apartment.

"Gabriella?"

There was a silence and then I murmured, "What kind of a joke is this?"

Jeremy whispered to the side and soon three guys came in.

"Wow Jerry! You got yourself a hot one tonight!" one of them said.

"Here's your twenty." The other handed over a clean, crisp bill.

"You put a**bet**onme?" I dropped my jaw, shocked.

"Yeah, why? You still wanna go out?" Jeremy smiled.

I slapped him across the face. "OUT!" I screamed angrily.

He yelped in shock and motioned for his friends to leave.

"Sorry Gabi."

I shook my head. "No I'm sorry. For not realizing what an _asshole_ you were."

I kicked him out and slammed the door, slumping down against it.

Then suddenly it came to me.

The only person that I really cared about and didn't use me but had respect, time, and love for me was Troy.

_I love Troy. He's the only one there for me. _

He cheated on you.

_But that was past. This is now. I love him._

I stood up and threw on my jacket. I was late by half an hour.

* * *

I saw Troy at the dance club, sitting. No he wasn't drinking or dancing with slutty girls, he was just sitting there waiting. 

_Please don't have a date, please don't have a date_... was the only thing repeated in mymind.Nevertheless, I still got up and scoured the entire area for a girl that was suitable for Troy.

When he got my eye, he smiled in relief and got up and came towards me.

"Hey. I was worried."

I smiled. "My date was using me. I slapped him and kicked him out and now I'm here, so don't worry."

Troy gave me a peck on the cheek as I asked, "Where's your date?"

"I had considered Alycia, but you know, my leg, and then I met this girl named Michelle...but she totally reminded me of you, so I thought, the real Gabriella or the prototype? That's why I'm here alone." Troy grinned.

I took time to digest his news. "So that means..."

"...we came here alone, without dates..." Troy came closer to me.

"...so, we're meant to be." I looked up at him as tears filled my eyes.

We were moving as slow as snails towards each other. Frustrated, I pulled his collar and locked my lips with his.

Troy and I were probably standing there for ten minutes. All our love, lust, and forgiveness overlapped each other into the kiss.

When we slowly pulled apart, I wiped my eyes. "Oh Troy...those wasted years and relationships..."

Troy pulled me closer as I felt his strong, firm arms. It was heaven in Gemini.

* * *

The End 

Thanks for reviewing!

x-free-x


End file.
